Met at the Waterpark
by KimDavenport
Summary: Darcy's forced to babysit for a day at the waterpark. While there, however, she meets a mysterious stranger with coal-black hair and enchanting green eyes. It seems that ignoring this handsome man is not an option. But perhaps he can make her time at the waterpark a little more memorable. Rated T for some sensual language. Larcy! Modern AU.


Well hello there Thor fandom! This is my first fic with you guys, and I am very excited! This monster is a great 5,000 words long, but it was a surprisingly fast write! This is just a one-shot, although I might consider adding more chapters if people enjoy it! This is not going be my only Thor fic, however. I am planning to write a longer, (probabaly 20-chapter) fic with a Loki romance starting this weekend! Keep an eye out for that if you like romance, adventure, Loki stories!

This story is rated T for sensual languge. Also, I do not own Marvel, Disney, or Thor.

Without further ado, on with the story!

* * *

"Darcy! Darcy! Come on!" cried an overexcited blonde boy.

"I'm coming, you little sticky children," mumbled Darcy as she stepped out of her van.

"Darceeeeee!" The redhead sister was the more annoying of the two.

"I'm coming!" she yelled, louder this time. "Why did I ever agree to this?"

"You are being a big help Darcy," said Mrs. Jensen, coming around the side of her van.

"Oh, I am happy to help," said Darcy, quickly throwing on a fake smile.

"Derek and I will be back to pick you all up at ten," she said, throwing a look at her watch. "That gives you about eleven hours at the water park. Sound good?"

Darcy tried not to let her face fall. Eleven hours at a waterpark watching two little monkey-fingered children? This woman had to be mad.

But then she remembered that the kids had a pizza party they would be attending later, and that they both knew how to swim. She wouldn't really need to watch them _that_ carefully once she got inside, would she? She also remembered the nice fat roll of cash she was getting for this baby-sitting gig, and her smile grew.

"Sounds wonderful," she cooed. "Have fun on your date! We'll see you then!"

Mrs. Jensen smiled and got back into her car next to her husband. She backed out of the parking space and drove on their way.

As soon as the car was out of sight, Darcy dropped her fake smile.

"Okay, listen you little darlings," she said, bending down to make sure she was at eye level with the two children she was supposed to be watching. "I want you both to keep in my sight and not get into any trouble, okay?" Both of the children nodded obediently. Darcy straightened. "Okay then, let's get this over with."

The outdoor air was chilly this time of year, so the only open part of the waterpark was indoors. Darcy checked the children into the front desk then took them to the locker rooms so they could change. She barely had time to pull on her black and white dotted bikini before the two little monsters were pulling her through the door leading to the park.

The warm air hit her like a solid wall. The humidity, heat, and noise of the place piled upon Darcy and made her feel like her lungs were going to collapse and her ears would burst.

The room was a cavernous space, filled with large, steaming pools of children and parents. Random contraptions shot streams of icy and hot water at unsuspecting passerby. Overhead, screaming could be heard coming from brightly colored plastic tubes that twisted and turned throught the building.

"It's like a nuthouse," Darcy commented under her breath.

"Darcy! Take me down the waterslide!" demanded the redhead.

Darcy sighed heavily. But then she remembered her paycheck. "Okay Chelsy," she conceded.

"Yay!" yelled Chelsy, dashing off to the stairs and pulling Darcy behind her.

"Don't you get into any trouble!" yelled Darcy over her shoulder to Chelshy's brother, who grinned impishly before dashing off to the wave pool.

Darcy resigned herself to a day at the water park. She thought it might not be to bad, and she might as well check out the amusements if she was forced to stay there.

Chelsy pulled her over to the bottom of the stairs, where a pile of tubes sat. When they reached it, however, Chelsy was disheartened to find there were no two-rider tubes left.

"You can have ours," a voice behind Darcy said. She turned quickly to find the speaker, and nearly gasped out loud.

A fantastic sight was standing before her, shaking water out of his long black hair. His eyes were bright green, and his face was the shape of flawless handsomeness, as if someone had carved him out of stone to be perfectly symmetrical. His body was just as pleasing to look at as his facial structure. Muscled arms and perfectly toned abs led down to his swim trunks, which for some reason Darcy couldn't quite focus on. She was too busy staring at his amazing chest.

Luckily, Chelsy was too young to appreciate the perfect hunk of man before her, and was thus able to cover up Darcy's lack response. "Thank-you!" she squealed, grabbing the inflatable tube from the man.

"No problem," laughed the man. His laugh was light and musical. "Are you going to take your sister here on the 'Thunderous Mountain'?" he asked, gesturing to Darcy.

"She's not my sister," corrected Chelsy bossily.

"I—I'm Darcy," stuttered Darcy, quickly trying to remember how to queue social interactions. "This is Chelsy, I'm babysitting."

"Hello Darcy, I'm Loki," said the man easily, and he stuck out his hand. Darcy forced herself to reach out and take it. His grip was firm, as she was sure the rest of him was.

"Did you really go down 'Thunderous Mountain'?" Chelsy asked with a look of admiration on her face. Darcy had to assume that was one of the big slides twisting above them currently filled with screaming kids. She couldn't really care less right now; she was still trying to remember her last name.

The man laughed.

"This little man had to have his thrill ride," he said, pushing forward a little boy that Darcy hadn't noticed while she was distracted by Loki's figure. "My brother, Thor" he explained, catching Darcy's perplexed look. "He's the reason we're here, actually. Wanted to see how his courage held up against the fastest water attractions around."

"I've been able to go on all the fast rides," boasted the boy proudly. He looked about five or six. He had long blonde hair and light blue eyes, and was wearing a triumphant smile on his slightly pink face.

Chelsy looked at the boy in awe. "Have you gone on the Cavernous Cannon?" She asked, her voice a mere whisper of reverence.

The boy's smile fell. "Not yet," he admitted, shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

Chelsy immediately threw off her look of awe and regarded the boy with a look of distaste instead.

"I'm afraid our group wasn't quite big enough for that ride," laughed Loki, clapping his brother affectionately on the back. "It's a four-person tube," he added to Darcy, who nodded understandingly even though she hadn't really caught the thread of the conversation.

"I would have gone on it, if we had more people," stated Thor, throwing his chest out importantly. "I can go on any ride."

Chelsy looked unbelieving.

"We could go on it with you," blurted Darcy suddenly. She silently berated herself for her quick words as Loki's eyes turned to hers again. She practically melted under his gaze, but she managed to stay upright and tried to look cool. Silently, she reminded herself that she was a very cool and easygoing person who did well in social situations.

"Well what do you say, buddy?" asked Loki, turning to his brother. "Care to try the biggest ride in the place now that we've got a few extra volunteers?"

Thor's smile faded slightly. He looked a little apprehensive now that the reality of his situation was sinking in. But then Chelsy huffed impatiently, and Thor straightened again. Smiling up at his brother, he said "Yeah, let's do it!"

Chelsy dropped the two-person tube back into the pile, and reached for a four-person one. These tubes were much larger and bulkier, however, and she had difficulty pulling it out from the bottom of the stack.

"Here Chelsy," said Darcy, regaining control over her legs long enough to cross the tile floor to help her charge.

"Allow me," said Loki's silky voice. A pale, muscly arm reached by her for the tube. His damp skin brushed against her arm, and she tried not to look like it affected her in any way. Forcing herself not to blush, she quickly ducked out of the way as he easily extracted the tube from the pile.

"Do you need help carrying it?" she asked, looking carefully at the tube and avoiding his majestic eyes.

"Not at all," said Loki. He easily propped the huge inflatable under his arm, then gestured to the stairs. "Lead the way, you two."

Thor quickly took up the lead, looking very important. Chelsy rushed up next to him, determined not to be left behind.

Darcy rolled her eyes at the young one's antics, and quickly hurried after them so as not to be left alone in the company of Loki. She wasn't completely sure she could trust herself not to do something totally stupid if she was.

The lines for the waterslides were crowded with wet, loud, rowdy children. Water dripped from swimsuits and shaggy hair onto the yellow tiled floor, making the stairs leading to the top of the slides a treacherous climb.

Darcy made her way up flight after slippery flight cautiously, trying to keep her breath as even as possible. She didn't want to look out of shape in any way when Loki was climbing right behind her. He didn't seem to be out of breath at all, even with maneuvering the four-person inflatable.

Side effects of having such a fit body, thought Darcy. She thought for a moment about going to the gym more, but that would require excersising, she realized in distaste.

The group passed entrances for many other slides, including the Twisting Tunnel and the Slippery Snake. Thunderous Mountain was near the top, with one of the longest lines. Still, they continued to climb. The higher they went, the hotter it got, and the humidity seemed to cling to Darcy's dry hair, moistening it just enough to be annoying but not enough so that it would keep down the flyaway hairs she often pushed back.

Just as Darcy was wondering how much longer she needed to keep up her feint of fitness, Chelsy stopped and Darcy almost crashed into her. She hadn't noticed the group of people crowded before them, huddled together at the very top of the stairs.

"We're pretty high up here," commented Loki, who had of course noticed the line in time and stopped without crashing, like a normal human being.

Darcy leaned tentatively over the edge to observe the rest of the water park. The floor looked miles below them, and the mass of people milling around the other spouting attractions looked like colorful ants, rushing around in havoc. Darcy quickly pulled back from the edge, feeling woozy.

"Not a fan of heights?" asked Loki, smiling mischievously.

"I certainly don't go seeking them out," she answered firmly, forgetting herself for a moment and meeting his gaze. Wrong move. His eyes were just as captivating as before, and prolonged gazing at them caused her a similar woozy feeling as gazing over the edge of the banister.

She determinedly faced forward and didn't look over the edge again.

"I'm going to be the one to ride down backwards," said Thor, surprising Darcy with his aplomb.

"Well I'm going to ask the man sending us down if he can spin us around as fast as possible first," claimed Chelsy loudly.

Darcy sighed internally. It seemed she was going to be in for a rather tremulous ride with those two trying to up show each other with their daringness.

The line for the most terrifying slide in the building was not that long, which was lucky for Darcy. She had been worrying how she was supposed to make conversation with the beautiful man behind her, or if he had been expecting her to talk to him at all. She was saved from her deliberating on conversation topics by the lifeguard calling them forward.

"Welcome to the Cavernous Cannon!" she exclaimed jubilantly. "Are you guys ready for an exciting ride?"

"Yes we are!" yelled Chelsy, grabbing Darcy's arm and dragging her forward.

Darcy grimaced at Chelsy's tight grip, while the lifeguard smiled at her enthusiasm.

Loki set the tube down into the pool of water at the top of the slide, and Thor and Chelsy quickly climbed in.

"I need the two biggest people facing across each other," said the lifeguard, gesturing for Loki and Darcy to take opposite seats.

The tube was large, but it seemed a lot smaller once they were all seated in it. Darcy was sharing a handhold with Chelsy on one side and Thor on the other. All of their feet met in the middle of the tube, and Darcy could feel Loki's firm calves pressed below hers. She tried to pretend that their distant contact wasn't making her heart jump. She was silently grateful that she had decided to shave just last night, so her legs would be creamy smooth today.

"Spin us as fast as you can," commanded Chelsy as the lifeguard led them to the opening of the slide.

The tunnel was dark, and Darcy couldn't see beyond the first few feet. The sound of rushing water filled the space and bounced off the walls, creating a cacophony of sound. She could hear distant screams echoing in her ears.

The lifeguard told them to hang on tight, then gave them quick spin before shoving them down the slide.

Darcy let out a quick yell as the slipped into the dark, but quickly squelshed her sudden fear. She didn't want to look like a total wimp. Luckily, both Thor and Chelsy had let out a yell at the sudden darkness, so she hoped that covered her noise.

As they moved through the slide, the water started to pick up speed. An orange glow was starting to come into focus father down the tunnel. Before Darcy could recognize fully what it was, the tube began to drop suddenly.

"Aaaaaaahhh!" she screamed, along with the others, suddenly not caring how much of a wimp it made her look like. This thing was _fast_!

The drop plunged them abruptly into the orange light, and they were shot out into a huge plastic cavern. Their tube looked incredibly dwarfed against the monsterous size of the room, which was filled with sloshing water and an eerie orange light.

The light illuminated both Thor and Chelsea's terrified faces as the tube shot along the edge of the wall. Their momentum from the drop brought them up one wall so far, Darcy was sure they were going to flip upside down any moment. The inflatable finally slowed to a stop, then began descending down again and was back up the other side of the room.

This time, Darcy was riding down backwards, and she shut her eyes as the nauseating sensation of almost falling backwards rushed past her. Bits of water hit her back as the wind rushed past her ears. She felt sure their tube was going to topple as she shot down backwards, and she wondered vaguely what malicious soul designed such a monstrosity.

Then, suddenly, they were back into the dark tunnel, flailing their way down the nothingness and flying high up onto the plastic walls as they went.

The rest of the ride was reasonably smooth after the terrifying cavern, and Darcy found herself enjoying the adrenaline-spiked ride in spite of her previous conviction they were all going to get horrible injuries.

All to soon, their ride came to an end, and the tube shot out the end of the plastic tunnel. A huge cascade of water awaited them at the end to the break their fall, washing over them and drenching them all.

"Did you all have fun?" Greeted another lifeguard as he caught their slowing tube, gesturing for them all to exit towards the stairs.

"Yeah!" yelled Chelsy. She and Thor quickly slipped out of the tube. Loki stood easily, and gracefully made his way out of the tube after them. Darcy made to follow suit, but found herself slipping over the wet plastic and her own feet. With a yelp, she flipped out of the tube and landed facedown in the water.

"Need a hand?" asked Loki, extending his arm towards her.

Deciding it really would be rude not to except his offer, Darcy nodded and allowed him to pull her out of the water.

"Well, that was quite a ride," recovered Darcy, pushing her dripping hair over her shoulder.

"It was," agreed Loki. "I saw your face as we made our way through the cavern; you looked rather terrified."

"Yes well," spluttered Darcy. "It was my first time. And I wanted to play the part for the kids' sake."

"Clearly," nodded Loki, but his eyes were filled with surpressed mirth.

Furious at his taunts, Darcy wrenched her hand from his grip and turned her back on him with a huff.

"I rode the whole way without hanging on," crowed Thor as she made his way to him.

"Yeah right," scoffed Chelsy. "I saw you; you were hanging onto your handhold for dear life."

"Was not!" exclaimed Thor hotly. "I could do the whole ride again with my eyes closed if I wanted to!"

"Oh yeah?" asked Chelsy, a hint of private laughter tinting her face. "Let's go again and see, shall we?"

"I really think we should go see what your brother is up to," Darcy quickly interjected.

"Too bad," said Thor, without a least bit of remorse in his voice. If anything, he looked rather relived.

"Thank-you for joining us for the thrilling ride," said Loki, coming up to take his brother's hand. "It was rather entertaining."

"You're welcome," said Darcy, with a touch of coolness. She hadn't appreciated his mocking earlier.

The two boys made their way over to the slippery lily pad pool, and Darcy took Chelsy on the long way around to the wave pool to look for her brother.

The two Jensen children had a great time for the nest few hours in the wave pool. Apparently, being hammered repeatedly by water while lifeguards whistled loudly for people not to climb the water rocks was great fun.

Darcy groaned internally as she was jostled from side to side by the teeming mass of bodies soaking in the waves. There were so many swimmers that each wave brought her crashing into another group of people. She had to constantly remind herself that she didn't _get_ social anxiety to keep herself sane. Still, the situation seemed rather suffocating.

Once, Darcy caught sight of Loki being pulled along by his younger brother, but she hid herself deeper in the crowd. She had embarrassed herself pretty thoroughly with her lack of conversational skills in front of them, and she decided she would rather not talk to them for the rest of today.

At around five, Darcy pulled the children to the hot tubs to warm her chilly bones.

"But Darceeeee! I don't want to leave!" crooned the boy.

"You have a party in the main lobby too get to soon," sighed Darcy wearily. "And I'm cold, so come on."

The hot tubs were steaming ponds at the far end of the room. They were just as crammed with people as the rest of the attractions, but the screaming seemed to be slightly diluted here. Maybe the lack of thrills and loud contraptions kept the occupants calmer.

Darcy let a sigh escape her lips as she slipped into the warm water. The heat entered her body soothingly, calming her mind. For all the money the park seemed to put into keeping the room unearthly hot, they sure didn't bother to heat their pools much.

"Darcy! Look! There's the man that rode the slide with us!"

Darcy's eyes flew open at Chelsy's words. She caught sight of Loki looking at her from across the hot tubs. She quickly averted her gaze, but she could still feel him watching her. A heat that didn't have anything to do with the hot tubs began creeping its way up her face.

"Come on, time to go get dressed," she said quickly.

"But we just got in!" complained the children.

"And if we don't get out now, you're both going to be late," said Darcy firmly. She shooed the children out of the tubs and back to the locker rooms. Before going in, she shot one last look over her shoulder. Loki had his back to her, and seemed to be in deep conversation with his brother. She could still feel the lingering effects of his gaze on her, however, and she shivered slightly despite the incomparable heat in the room.

Darcy's ears felt slightly numb as she left the locker room. The noise in the water park had seemed amplified by the humidity and excitement of the water park, but out in the main lobby, everything seemed strangely hushed. Everyone else looked just as dazed as her after their time in the watery inferno.

The children were to meet in room three for pizza and entertainment. The pizza turned out to be not half bad, though the entertainment was atrocious. Grown adults in various animal costumes danced across a light-up stage, singing ridiculous songs that in Darcy's opinion, didn't have enough rhythm to captivate a two-year-old.

Children added to the din by yelling and screaming their own lyrics, adding to the total mayhem. The heat was much more bearable here, but the noise seemed especially jarring outside of the waterpark.

Darcy tried to take deep breaths as the children brushed past her, but the crowd was starting to get overwhelming. She caught sight of Chelsy and her brother screaming with a large mouse in the corner, and decided they would be fine on their own for a moment. She really needed a breath of air.

Making her way out of the room, she headed to the front door of the park and stepped outside into the parking lot.

The night was clear and cool, a complete refresher for Darcy's hot and foggy brain. The night seemed especially dark after the brightness of the park.

Moving away from the entrance, Darcy took deep, calming breaths. Her body seemed to relax itself, and the quiet soothed her. She wasn't one to be easilty intimidated by crowds, but she felt that the chaos she had left behind would have been enough to strangle anyone.

She shivered a little, having forgotten to bring out her jacket with her. She wasn't ready to head back inside just yet, however, so she hugged herself tightly and moved further away from the building.

"Look who left the party early," said a voice behind her. Unseen hands draped a coat over her shoulders.

Spinning around quickly, Darcy saw Loki standing behind her, silhouetted in the light coming from the hotel's entrance.

"Did the dancing animals not captivate your attention?" he asked, laughter tugging at his words.

Darcy chuckled a little, tugging his coat closer around her. It felt surprisingly soft and warm. She would have expected someone like him to own one of those cool, retro leather jackets.

Loki clasped his hands behind his back and looked up to the sky. She followed his gaze and found herself staring up at a mystic collection of stars scattered across the heavens.

"Do you enjoy stargazing?" she asked.

Loki shook his head. "My brother, Thor, loves them. I studied enough about them so I could perk his interests on our nighttime hikes."

That seemed like a nice gesture.

Loki moved closer to her. "I know the basic constellations, Ursa Major, Orion's Belt, the Three Sisters." He pointed out each star cluster as he pointed to them.

Darcy listened carefully as he told their stories. Jane went on and on about stars and their matter, but Loki seemed to tell the sky's tales in a way that made them come alive. His artistic storytelling was much more interesting to listen to, as was his deep and reassuring voice.

Darcy shuddered as he put a hand on her waist, turning her slightly to look at a star collection behind them. She was suddenly very aware of his closeness, and her heart leapt to her throat in elation. She found herself folding into his hold subconsciously.

"I must say, you are by far more interesting to tell these tales to then my brother," said Loki. "He usually grows bored by now."

"You don't bore me at all," said Darcy reassuringly. Then, realizing what a clown she sounded like, she quickly ducked her head to hide the reddening in her cheeks.

Loki's laughter made her raise her head again.

"You look rather beautiful when you get embarrassed," he commented, causing her to blush even more furiously.

"I don't usually act this asinine," she said. "I'm really a very confident and social person if you get to know me."

"Oh, I'm sure of it." Loki smiled tauntingly. He was still holding her around her waist.

Darcy caught sight of a towel hut behind him. As if to prove her statement, she grabbed his hand and began tugging him towards it. If her sudden movement surprised him, he didn't show it, and followed her dutifully as she pulled him to the shack.

"I can be really, very bold, when I want to be," she whispered seductively.

"I can see that," he replied.

Darcy pulled open the door to the shack and tugged him inside. The room was small, and stacked with piles of folded towels. She shut the door behind them, throwing them into semidarkness. A faint glow from the park still made its way through the cracks of the door, barley illuminating Loki's figure. Strangely, his eyes still glowed bright green, as though they projected a light of their own.

"I can be positively brash when it comes to getting what I want," Darcy whispered close to his ear, trying not to let any quivering enter her tone. She desperately whished he wanted her as much as her body yearned for him.

"So can I," he murmured. Then he grabbed her and pressed his lips hard against hers.

They didn't waste time starting slowly or testing the waters. Darcy wasn't really that kind of girl, and he didn't seem to be that kind of man.

Instead, their kissing was hot and passionate from the start. Loki's lips met hers in a fiery crash of yearning and desire. His touch exhilarated her, and she felt his energy spread through her body, tingling her nerves and radiating off her skin. Loki pressed her against the wall of the shack as their kissing grew more intense. He took her bottom lip into his mouth and tugged at it with his teeth, causing her to moan. She lifted her legs and wrapped them firmly around his waist, pulling herself as close to him as possible. He responded by grabbing her tightly around her bottom, pulling them even closer by result.

With a particularly strong push, Darcy threw him off balance for a second, and they both tumbled backwards into the piles of towels. The towels unfolded and surrounded them, but the two were too preoccupied with each other to notice or care.

Darcy's breath grew quick and short. Loki broke contact with her lips to kiss along her jawbone, bringing his lips down her neck and to her collarbone.

That was great and all, but Darcy really needed him to be kissing her lips again. Grabbing his hair, she twisted her head to smash her lips against his again, kissing him with more force then she had ever kissed anyone before.

"Someone's. Feisty," he panted between kisses. Darcy was pleased to hear him getting out of breath. Clearly his flawless physique couldn't counter everything.

Speaking of which. Darcy slipped her hand under his shirt and ran them along the tight abs she had observed earlier at the water park. Loki did the same to her, and she could feel his hands roaming along her back, fondling every inch of her upper half.

Their kissing became more erratic, neither of them wanting to stop as they grew more and more out of breath. Finally, Darcy broke away, gasping for air.

"I seem to have taken your breath away," taunted Loki, still leaning over her. He was so close that his breath tickled her cheeks as he spoke.

She smiled up at him mischievously. "I took yours first," she replied back, once she had gulped in sufficient amounts of oxygen to be able to speak.

"True," he conceded, much to her surprise. He lowered himself onto her again, whispering into her ear. "I must admit, you captured my breath when I saw first saw you at the water park."

Darcy shivered with his breath. So she had enamored him from the very beginning. Excellent. Guess she wasn't as much out of his league as she had thought at first.

The two lay close together for a few more minutes, each trying to calm their panting breaths and racing hearts. Finally, Loki said it was probably time for them to be getting back. Darcy grudgingly agreed.

Quickly rising, the two straightened their clothes and brushed back their hair before sneaking out of the hut.

Darcy snickered as they slipped back into the hotel together, Loki leading her with his hand. She felt rather dangerous sneaking around with him, even though they hadn't done anything remotely illegal. Something about his taunting eyes and sly ways screamed of adventure.

/P/P/P/P/

"Did you all have fun?" asked Mrs. Jensen as she ran to pick up her kids.

"Yes!" They yelled. The two began to quickly recount their exciting day to their mother and father as they climbed into the car.

Mrs. Jensen made her way over to her, handing her payment in an envelope.

"Thank-you Darcy," she said, smiling. "It was so good to get some time alone."

"No problem," said Darcy, smiling. She slipped the envelope into her pocket, next to a cocktail napkin with a certain green-eyed man's number on it.

"I hope it was worth it," said Mrs. Jensen, as she turned back to her car.

Darcy waved as they pulled out and drove away, before heading to her own car.

A smile refused to leave her face as she thought about her own exciting day. Yes, this had definitely been worth it.

* * *

A/N-Isn't Baby Thor the cutest? I just had to add him in and I thought showing a caring relationship between an older Loki and his little brother Thor would be the perfect way!

What did ya guys think? I'd love to hear some constructive comments in the responses! Let me know how I can write better in the longer story I plan on doing later! Have a great day everyone! :)


End file.
